


In The End [ON HOLD/REWRITING]

by 313248317_51



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Attempted Murder, Confusion, Depression, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Eventual Smut, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Linkin Park Songfic, Memory Loss, Other, Please Don't Hate Me, Romance, Russian Roulette, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This is just awful, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-17 14:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15463749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/313248317_51/pseuds/313248317_51
Summary: "It starts with one thingI don't know whyIt doesn't even matter how hard you tryKeep that in mindI designed this rhymeTo explain in due timeAll I knowTime is a valuable thingWatch it fly by as the pendulum swingsWatch it count down to the end of the dayThe clock ticks life away"—In The End by Linkin ParkConnor was a machine. Or at least that was what he was intended for.When he meets Hank Anderson, a decorated police officer—now Lieutenant, he experiences deviancy cases with him, affecting him directly.He also meets Coleen Anderson, Hank's daughter. Unknowingly, they both fall for each other. But there's one problem-He becomes something he wasn't supposed to be in the first place: a deviant with free will, and emotions.It's shortlived though, as it all ends...Bang.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The game plot is altered slightly here to fit in with the story. This is also my first time writing angst and writing here in AO3, so I appreciate feedback!

_**"My name is Connor. I'm the android sent by CyberLife."** _

_**"RK800 state-of-the-art prototype model, serial number #313-248-317 -51."** _

_A machine reciting it's programmed script, a protocol he must follow, an order that must be processed and followed with. Programs currently running, strings of 0's and 1's spread throughout the whole system, keeping it in normal order. Biocomponents all functioning, his systems all in normal functioning status. Complete with a crystal clear and soothing voice, he exists to serve humanity's safety against any deviants, while also hunting down deviants and eliminating any risk he seems to be a hindrance from completing his mission. He followed three golden rules._

_**CyberLife Law #1** _

_An android may not injure a human being; or though in action, allow a human being to come to harm, or let a human harm itself._

 

_**CyberLife Law #2** _

_An android must obey the orders given it by human beings except where such orders would conflict with the first law and the law of the country/government that they are in._

 

**_CyberLife Law #3_ **

_An android must protect its own existence as long as such protection does not conflict with the first or second law._

  

_**Any sign of deviancy may deem an android defective or in need of repair or wipe out of memory. There are four classes of deviancy levels.** _

 -----

_**Class 1 Deviancy** _

_LED flickering to red for 5 seconds, 1 protocol order ignored and 2 software instabilities. The consequences for this is an automatic wipe out of the said deviancy occurrence in its internal storage in the next 3 days to prevent any deviancy development._

 

**_Class 2 Deviancy_ **

_LED switching from yellow to red for 10 seconds, 2 protocol orders ignored and 4 to 5 software instabilities. The consequences for this is an automatic wipe out of the said deviancy occurrence in its internal storage in the next 5 days to prevent any deviancy development._

 

_**Class 3 Deviancy** _

_LED switching from blue, yellow to red for 15 seconds, 5 protocol orders ignored and 5-10 software instabilities. The consequences for this is admission to any CyberLife factory for assessment. Said android will be returned after 7 days of assessment._

 

**_Class 4 Deviancy_ **

_LED switching from blue to red for more than a minute, 10 protocol orders ignored and 10-15 software instabilities, with attempts of escape/escaping their human owner. Said android will be taken, and interrogated. Destruction of said android will happen after interrogation, and will be replaced with a new model of the same series._

_\-----_

_**Connor was just a machine designed to accomplish a task, and that was what he was exactly going to do. He strictly followed what is necessary for his mission. That was what he was really for, right? That was what he was all for, right? That was why he existed, right? That was why...he was a machine, right?** _

* * *

 Part 2 coming soon!


	2. Decorated Officer (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor strives to improve his partnership with Hank.
> 
> But, he really didn't expect it to start off with a case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will officially update two or three times a week, depending on the situations that real life imposes on me. Feedback is very much appreciated, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it!

_**Protocol Priority:** _

  * _Find Lieutenant Hank Anderson_
  * _Assist the Lieutenant in deviancy case investigations_
  * _Develop good partnership with the Lieutenant_



_Connor's LED blinked a soft blue, staring at the 5th bar he would be inside. He looked above, the sign reading out **Jimmy's Bar** in a red to blue neon light. He looked at the bar door. There was a blue triangle which had a metallic silver border, matched with the text below reading _ _**NO androids allowed.** _

_His protocol conflicted with the said sign in the door, but he ventured in anyways. Faces unfamiliar to him greeted his optical vision. Their faces were full of bewilderment as to why an android didn't follow instructions in the door, and disgust to as why an android would have an interest in human turfs like this. He ignored the stares, remaining a straight face as he started to scan everyone's faces._

**_Protocol Order:_ **

  * _Find Lt. Hank Anderson_
  * _Aid/assist Lt. Hank to a recent deviancy case reported about 43 seconds ago_
  * _Get in to the crime scene in 30 minutes_



_**Protocol Note:** _  
_**Adapt to any unexpected persona that the Lieutenant may show/express/feel.** _

_Connor tried to find profiles that would match the Lieutenant, but it was all in vain...or atleast for a moment, as he saw one old man drinking beer, isolated from most drinkers._

_**Name/Age:** LT. Anderson, Hank - 53 years old_  
_**Date of birth:** September 6, 1985_  
_**Affiliations:** Detroit City Police Department **(current)**_  
_Red Ice Task Force **( ~~~~formerly)**_  
**_Ranking: Lieutenant_ **

_Connor zoomed out of the man's info, silently readying his script as he put back his coin in his suit and adjusted his tie as well. He takes a few steps, just enough to have an audible conversation with the man._

**_"My name is Connor. I'm the android sent by CyberLife. I am here to assist you in a recent deviancy case about 43 seconds ago, and your presence is needed."_** _Connor adjusted his tie once again, LED blinking a soft yellow as his protocol priorities were being sorted out as quickly as possible. He was about to speak again when the old man seemed to lift his posture a bit, face still hung low as he took another small gulp from the beer he had right now._

 _ **"Fuck off, plastic asshole. I don't want to be in investigations with other plastic assholes going haywire like some cats on catnip and humans on red ice."**_ _Hank said as he sighed. **"Just be a good lil android and get the fuck outta here."**_

_**"I'm sorry, Lieutenant. But my protocol instructions require your cooperation to succesfully finish the investigation."** The brunet said as his face slightly tilted to the right. His LED switched from blue to yellow and back to blue for a few seconds, with rapid flashing in-between colors. He wasn't confused- he was just assessing the Lieutenant._

**_Mental Health:_ **

  * _**depression/suicidal tendencies**_
  * _**socially challenged**_
  * _**emotionally sensitive**_



_Connor subtly prepared a dictionary on his software, automatically searching through words that would not be deemed hostile or rude, but still direct to the point. He found a handful, and immediately saved a private file just titled as **'F LT. HA - PT/IDCP/H/A'**. All of the info he currently had in the man, his speculations of the man's personality, and of course his progress with the Lieutenant through quick entries. He then returned back to his normal view, with the Lieutenant visibly amused now with his lips twitching upwards and eyes just slightly closed at him, his right hand holding the beer he was drinking._

_**"You know where you can stick your instructions?"** Hank says, chuckling a bit as he drank the last contents of the glass, some traces of beer dribbling down his chin. With his chin resting on one hand, his other hand was busy tapping the table counter with a coin to call for another order._

_**"No, where?"** Connor says, a puzzled, analytical expression was evident in his face. Was it a 'joke' as humans called it? He had no particular interest in touching such subjects, but he searched up jokes related to instructions and stilled when he saw what Hank meant. He kept his lips shut, in order to supress any more chance of already bringing down a starting to be run-down negative partnership._

_Hank simply continued on, snickering. He reaches out for his pocket, and a face full of realization dawns on his face. The Lieutenant groans in disappointment, and Connor had a **97.645%** chance of improving his partnership with the old man if it gave a free drink._

_**"Lieutenant--"** The android moved over to process his LED, automatically swiping his hand in the android cashier register as money showed up-- **"Thank me never, Lieutenant. I figured it would be good to at least make up being...authorative on you."** The brunet android says, with Hank furrowing his brows. The old man gives a simple smile, and Connor simply nods in return._

* * *

_The heavy metal track blasted throughout the whole car, hoping to alleviate the suffocating silence. Hank continued to silently tap his fingers in the steering wheel, with Connor holding a can of beer. Hank kept looking at him weirdly, but the man shrugged it off. Soon then, the car stopped to a scene full of people slowly piling up on an abandoned house with police lights flashing all over the place, and muffled whisperings that asked questions that would go unanswered._

_**"Connor--"** The man pointed his finger at his head-- **"Don't go outside."** The man then got out of the car, slamming the car door shut with Connor left alone in the car, sorting out through everything in his system when a panel appeared in front of him._

**_CONFLICTING ORDERS:_ **  
**_Choose PRIORITY._ **  
_1.) Disobey and follow the Lieutenant (100% requirement for investigation)_  
_2.) Obey and stay in the car (20.869% chance of improving partnership with the Lieutenant)_

_Connor pursed his lips, adjusting his tie as he got out of the car, slamming it shut. He then ventured to as where Hank went, when a human police blocked his way._

_**"No androids beyond this point."** The human said in an authorative and seekingly mocking voice, scanning over his features._

_**"Pardon, but I am an android detective sent by CyberLife to assist Lieutenant Hank Anderson."** _  
_Connor said, remaining completely unfazed by the rude glare he was receiving by the human police._

_**"Look, you don't fucking get to order around a human just because you're an android detective, okay? Be a good little android and stay away from human matters or else--"** The human police suddenly got slapped in the back by Hank, with a glare evident in his eyes. Connor remained unfazed, blinking ever so slightly as he switched views from the Lieutenant to the human police._

_**"That's a fucking CyberLife prototype talking to you. If it says it's with me, it's with me, okay? Shut the fuck up, you asshole. Don't make me kick your ass here, I'm trying not to be annoyed anymore."** Hank said grumpily, which froze the police. The human scooted away with fear evident in his eyes, clearly not wanting to piss the well known Lieutenant._

_**"You don't touch anything, you don't mess anything, you don't do anything but gather data, you got it?"** Hank said, making sure to point at Connor's LED, signalling him to follow orders._

_**"Got it, Lieutenant,"** He walked over to the crime scene, saving info._

_1st Entry:_  
_Me and Hank have been...neutral. I am sure that I can improve our partnership if I suit his tastes, and customize myself to adapt to his unpredictable personality._

_I will improve for sure._

**_I must, and I will. For Amanda._ **

**_Entry Saved by:_ **  
**_RK800 #1._ **


End file.
